Vanished
by The Mominator
Summary: It was hard to figure out... No one knew what happened to him...It was Alex's job to find Bobby...Who has gone missing..B/A FRIENDSHIP....This part of the story is finished...Part 2 is titled Transition.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Day One**

**Wednesday April 19**

Detective Robert Goren leaves his Brooklyn home a little before 8 am. He stops off at one of his favorite coffee shops. He always remembers to get one for Alex. George and Margie are behind the counter. The couple has owned this store for over thirty years. They remember him as a teenager, when he and his friends would come in after school.

She inquires as to how he is doing, "Not bad, how are you this morning?" He asks cheerfully.

"I'm doing alright."

"So when are you and George going to take a vacation, I can't remember the last time this store was closed."

"That's what our children are always asking."

"Well," he winks at her.

"Someday," He smiles as she hands him the coffees. "Thanks Margie."

"You be careful out there."

"I will, see tomorrow."

Within minutes of leaving the store, three men approach him and he is surrounded. A gray haired man says demandingly, "Get in the car."

"Why would I want to do that?"

The smallest of the men walks very close to him, Bobby can see the gun in his hand, "Is this a good enough reason." Bobby looks around and two of the men have weapons. He nods his head in agreement.

The youngest of the trio points to the smallest man, "Mickey you sit in the front." The young man opens the back door and motions for Bobby to get in, as he bends down the young man uses the butt of his gun on the back of his head. Bobby falls into the seat.

Stan, the gray haired man talks between his teeth, "You asshole, what the hell did you do that for?"

Josh says, "I always wanted to take out a cop, man did that feel good."

Mickey says, "Alright, alright it's over can we get going."

Stan starts the car, "Ok, Ok." He pulls the car into traffic and speaks to Josh in the back seat. "You better give him that shot now."

Josh pulls Bobby's right sleeve jacket off and rolls up his shirtsleeve and injects him. "I wonder what this stuff is."

"It's just something to make him sleep; you can't get high with it."

The traffic out of Brooklyn is slow and they have a four-hour ride ahead of them. It is after one when they reach their destination, a small house, set far back in a wooded area.

**The Search Begins**

Alex arrives at the station a little before 8:30 AM and she is a little surprised that a cup of coffee is not on her desk, her partners not here. She looks around thinking that maybe he is off in one of the side rooms. She does not see him. She shrugs her shoulders and makes her way to the coffee pot.

_I hope that Sanders made the coffee this morning._

She starts going through some paperwork. Before she realizes an hour has passed. In the past if he stops off somewhere, he calls her. She rings his cell, no answer, it's not on, she calls his home phone after five rings the machine picks up, instead of leaving a message she hangs up.

_This is getting weird_.

She is deep in thought and does not notice the Captain standing next to her, he speaks and she is startled. "Sorry. Where's your partner?"

"I'm not sure, Captain. I have called his cell and his house, no answer."

"Could he have stopped off somewhere?"

"He usually calls and tells me when he does that."

"Call the lab, the ME's and research and ask if they have seen him this morning."

She calls. No one has seen him. Alex makes a few more phone calls, friends who may have seen him last night. No one has seen him since the weekend. It is almost 10:30 am and the captain returns, "Anything?"

"No, I'm going to his house."

"Take Logan and Barek with you."

"I don't need them, I can handle this."

"That wasn't a suggestion." Deakins calls for Logan and Barek and the three detectives leave the squad room. Alex walks ahead of them. "I'll drive."

"Is this a secret meeting or are you going to tell us what's going on."

Alex looks up at Mike, "I don't know why the captain wanted the two of you to come with me but I haven't heard from Bobby all morning, no one has seen him and he's not answering his cell or home phone, we're going to check out his place."

Alex drives to his house in Brooklyn. "Nice neighborhood." Carolyn says as she looks out the window.

"He grew up here, moved back about five years ago."

"How was he able to do that?"

"His mother gave him the house over 25 years ago, and when he went into the army he started renting it out. When he was discharged he wanted to live in the city, but he never sold the house he kept leasing it, when he joined major case he moved back."

"The only thing I got from my mom was an old box full of photos." The two women look at each other and shake their heads.

Alex pulls into the driveway, his car is not there. Mike looks in the garage window, "No car."

They walk up the front steps and Alex takes a key from her pocket. "How come I don't have a key to your place?" Logan asks. Carolyn gives him a look. "Oh please."

The three enter the home. Mike walks into the living room and sits down in a lazy-boy chair; big chair for the owner and Mike feels very comfortable. He puts his hand down the side of the chair and finds the remote, wrong remote the stereo goes on; he gets embarrassed. The women give him a look. As Carolyn walks across the room he finds another remote and the big screen TV goes on, she grabs the remote and clicks off the TV. "Will you focus?"

"Ok, ok." He gets up from the chair. "I have to get one of those."

During this time Alex has been through the kitchen, some glasses and cups in the sink, the bedroom, unmade bed, the bathroom, towels hanging on the door are wet. "He was here this morning," Alex pauses. "There's a basement."

Mike says. "I'll look. Where is it?" Alex points. "Through there."

Within a few minutes, he's back, "Nothing. Does he make usual stops in the morning?"

"The coffee shop," Alex says.

The three get back into the SUV and Alex drives to the coffee shop. Margie recognizes Alex and greets her. She looks at the two people who have entered the store with her. She has never seen them before.

"Good morning Alex."

"Morning Margie, have you seen Bobby this morning?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember what time?"

"Maybe 8:15 or so, why? Is something wrong?"

"We're not sure. However, we haven't been able to get in contact with him. Did he seem different this morning? Did he act as if something was wrong, or bothering him?"

"No, he was friendly and polite like always."

"I hope he's alright."

"I do too, thank you, Margie."

The trio exits the store. Alex looks up, "His car." She points. "There." His car is parked in front of an arts and crafts store. They interview employees in each store between the deli and his car then they check both sides of the street. Most of the employees know him but they had not seen him that morning.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Day One **

**Wednesday, April 19**

**1 PM**

_She will not kill him; she wants to destroy him because she can never have him_

Stan knocks on the door and a petite blonde haired woman answers. Josh and Mickey drag Bobby into the house. "What time did you leave the city?"

Stan answers. "About eight thirty, why?"

"Well it's been over five hours, why is he still asleep?"

Mickey blurts out. "Josh, it was Josh he hit him on the back of the head."

"I don't remember telling you to do that, did you think he would try and over take the three of you?"

"Well he is a cop."

"Yes that's true but he's not a stupid one."

"I couldn't help it."

"Being out of control is not what I expect or will except, maybe I should cut your pay in half for doing that, all of you."

"You can cut his but not mine." Says Stan.

"Or mine."

"Look I screwed up, I'm sorry."

"Oh calm down, you idiot. Remember do exactly what I say, no more, no less, understand." He nods his head.

"Empty out his pockets and put everything on this table. You two." Pointing to Stan and Josh. "Follow me and bring him with you."

They follow her. "Take off his jacket and tie, lay him down and handcuff him to the bed." They do as she says. They leave the room and she goes into another room and returns with cash, she hands them each three thousand dollars.

"Now gentlemen do you remember when you are to come back here."

"In twenty days." answers Stan. "What exactly are you going to do with him; I mean I doubt he's worth any money."

_He is worth something to me._

"You'll get the rest of your money when you return, see you then."

**Later That Day**

Bobby opens his eyes about an hour later. The room is dark and small. He has a slight headache and he tries to remember what could have happened for him to end up in this position, nothing is coming to mind. He is handcuffed to the bed and not able to move.

_Holy shit what is going on?_

His head begins to throb the harder he tries to remember, the pain in his head is making him sick to his stomach, he tries to relax and breath evenly, he is asleep soon after. He sleeps off and on throughout the afternoon. During the night, the woman has entered the room and injected him with a sedative.

**Day 2**

**Thursday, April 20**

**6 AM**

He wakes from a night full of crazy dreams, he hears birds outside so he figures it must day but the room is dark.

_I haven't had a dream like that in thirty years._

He recalls his algebra teacher in high school.

_Miss Kaplan, teachers are not supposed to look like that._

When he opens his eyes, he hopes that it was all a dream and that he is in his own bed. He looks around the room and he remembers it from earlier. He lies awake for a while; he has no memory of yesterday's events.

He hears someone moving around on the other side of the door, the door opens and he sees a small figure enter the room. "Hello Bobby."

"Nicole, I hope to Christ I'm having a nightmare."

She sits down on the bed next to him and a smile crosses her face. He slowly begins to remember the three men he met on the street. "So the three stooges work for you."

"Three stooges indeed, they got you here."

"Why?"

"Can I get you anything, something to drink?"

"Sure. And I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll be right back." She returns with his gun in her hand, she puts the key in his hand and he unlocks the cuffs. He did not realize it when he was lying down but his pants are gone, he looks around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"My pants."

"Here. Put these on." She tosses a pair of sweatpants to him. As he gets up from the bed, he has a little trouble keeping his balance.

"Put the key on the side table." He does as she asks.

He finishes in the bathroom. When he comes back into the room, a glass of juice is there, he drinks it and then she tells him to get back on the bed and handcuff himself. She checks the cuffs and puts the key in her pocket. She turns and leaves the room. He hears an outside door close about fifteen minutes later.

His head is still hurting a little and now the juice is bothering his stomach. _Shit, I hope I do not puke._

**This part is a little intense**.

**6 PM**

**The Same Day**

He is alone in the dark room all day; he does hear her return but she does not come in the room until later on that evening. When she comes in he is asleep and the sound of the door closing wakes him up.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure, I'll be right back." The same routine with the handcuffs.

He sees mouthwash in the bathroom and he uses some, why he is not sure. When he returns to the room it is the same routine with the handcuffs. Nicole leaves the room to return the keys and the gun. When she comes back into the room, she has a sweet smile on her face. She sits down next to him and puts her hand down between his legs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Nicole stands up and takes off her blouse, followed by her bra. She unbuttons his shirt and using his knife cuts his t-shirt, she tears it off. Nicole lays her hand on Bobby's chest; she lightly caresses his pectoral muscles, and threading her fingers through his chest hair.

She traces one flattened nipple with her finger then she leans in and kisses his neck while her hands trail all over his body, she then begins flicking her tongue across one nipple and then the other, she kisses and licks down to his abdomen.

While she is doing this, her breasts are brushing across his body. She stands up and moves to the end of the bed. She pulls off his pants and then she lies down on her side and puts her hand inside his boxers.

He feels pleasure and disgust at the same time. She pulls off his boxers and no amount of self-control on his part could stop his erection. She moves back up his body kissing and licking him from his abdomen to his chest then his neck, and as she gets within an inch of his mouth.

He says it. He could not stop himself. "Don't kiss me."

"Don't kiss you!" She sits up. "You didn't seem to mind what I was doing down there."

"Well you know what they say; it is usually out of its owner's control."

_Man that was a stupid thing to say._

With that comment, she gets up and walks around the room, screaming. "I fooled myself into believing that you were different but you're not, are you? Goddamnit, you men, you are all the same. All you give a fuck about is yourselves; you don't care about anyone else, do you? Just what pleases you, you're all selfish pigs!"

Bobby answers her in a raised voice. "Jesus I'm sorry, calm down will you." Lowering his voice, "You started it."

She turns around quickly and walks over to the bed and leans down, he has never seen her look like this before; her eyes are dark and cold. _This is the real Nicole._

In a soft voice, she says. "Well then you can finish."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

_Why are you arguing with her?_

"Oh then let me continue. I wouldn't want to frustrate you."

_Shit_

She reaches down between his legs and digs her fingernails into his balls. He cringes in pain. She lets go.

"I'm sorry Bobby did that hurt."

"You bitch!"

"What did you call me?" She digs her nails into his balls again.

Talking between his teeth, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Goddamnit."

She lets go, than paces around the room; she walks back to the bed and sits down next to him. The smile on her face is sinister; she puts her hand down between his legs again.

_Shit not again._

It becomes hard. "Well, well look what we have here." What should I do now? Let's see, oh I know." Suddenly she gets up and leaves the room.

_You couldn't just go with it? No, you had to open your big mouth._

She is gone for about two or three minutes. When she comes back into the room, she is holding a large bowl in her hands, without speaking she lifts up the bowl. The bowl is filled with ice cubes. She turns it over and dumps the ice cubes on him. The shock of the cold causes him to pass out. Nicole takes a syringe from her pocket and injects him with a sedative. She then goes through the process of cleaning up the ice cubes. "Why do you always have to argue with me Bobby?"

She un-cuffs his wrists and changes the sheets, dresses him, then covers him with a blanket. "Goodnight Bobby." She leans down and kisses him lightly on the lips.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Day Three**

**Friday, April 21**

**8 AM**

When he wakes, he is dressed and the bed is dry, he also has a blanket on. _When did she do that?_

The room is dark. _What day is it, is it still night? I wonder where she is. _He lies there for hours. The door opens suddenly and it hits the wall, he is startled, she stands in the doorway for a few seconds before speaking.

"I think you have something to say to me."

_I do, shit, what? Oh man, think. She wants an apology. She practically rips my nuts off and I have to apologize._

"I'm waiting."

Barely speaking above a whisper he says, with not much enthusiasm. "I'm sorry."

Nicole raises her voice. "That's it. That's all you have to say to me." As she speaks she moves closer, he can she the anger on her face.

_Make it good. _"Nicole I'm very sorry for the things I said, can you please forgive me."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

_Am I supposed to answer her? _She looks at him waiting for an answer. "No."

"I don't appreciate being spoken to that way, Bobby."

"I won't do it again."

"I know." She smiles at him then throws the key to the cuffs and it lands on his chest. He just looks at her. She stands there with her arms crossed.

"You're so helpless, aren't you?" She pauses. "I said you're so helpless aren't you."

"Yes I am."

She picks up the key and puts it in his hand. She lets him use the bathroom. When he is done, she leaves the room. He hears the outside door close. Nicole leaves the house and starts her forty-minute walk down the road to the grocery store. The house is set back away from the road. Nicole was able to buy the house with the money awarded to her from her divorce from Gavin, the house sits on ten acres of property, and the nearest neighbor is a mile away. She loves the quiet and has spent the last seven months living here.

The couple who own the store know her as Elizabeth not Nicole. "Good morning Elizabeth."

"Good morning Tom, Vicky." She walks through the store selecting items.

"What a lovely girl." Vicky whispers to her husband.

Nicole empties her basket on the counter. "I still don't understand what a beautiful girl like you would want to live out here, where the pickings' for men are pretty slim."

"I enjoy the quiet, and men they only break your heart."

"He's out there somewhere for you, you'll see."

_I already know where he is._

"Enjoy your day, Elizabeth."

"Thank you Vicky, you too, I'll see you in a few days, goodbye Tom."

"Goodbye sweetie."

She leaves him alone in the dark little room, all day. He does not see her again until that night. She offers him something to drink and the use of the bathroom, she tells him to take a shower; he obeys her. She does not say anything to him and he wonders if he should start a conversation. He decides against it.

**Day Four**

**Saturday, April 22**

**9 AM**

His sleep is not restful. This morning the room is bright

_It is too bright in here._

_The sun hurts my eyes._

_My hands and arms are numb._

_My legs do not feel that great either._

_My butt is sore, dam these sheets are rough._

_Hey Nicole did you ever hear of fabric softener._

_I should be hungry but thinking about food makes me sick to my stomach._

_How long have I been here?_

_Here, where is here?_

_Will anyone find me?_

_Are they even looking?_

_I am sure they are._

_I am sure………………what is her name._

_Shit what is her name._

_Oh, man this is bad._

_I can't remember her name._

His head starts to hurt again and he feels sick to his stomach, he closes his eyes and tries to ignore the pain. He can hear her outside the door, music is playing and it makes the hours he stays alone in the little room a bit more bearable. He has not slept for more than two or three hours the last few days.

She finally comes in the room looking very cheerful. She walks over to the window and looks out. "You couldn't ask for a more perfect spring day, it's beautiful outside."

"It's a little bright."

She turns quickly around and faces him. "Aren't you ever satisfied? I thought you might enjoy a little sunlight in here." He says nothing. "I try to do something nice for you and you don't appreciate it, you want to lay there in the dark, you ungrateful bastard, fine." She pulls down the shade and quickly walks out of the room.

He is not sure how long he lay there before she came back. She opens the door and without saying anything, she walks over to the bed. She just stares at him. He does not look at her. He has to ask her. "Nicole, I need to use the bathroom."

"Next time I do something nice for you, I'd appreciate a more grateful attitude."

He nods his head and in a whisper says, "Ok."

"What I didn't hear you."

"Ok, I will."

She puts the key in his hand, the handcuff routine.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Day Five**

**Sunday, April 23**

**10AM**

His sleep is restless and when he wakes, he feels very tired and cold. He looks toward the door wondering when she will come back. Part of him wants her to come in for the company but the other part is afraid of what she might do. The door opens and she enters the room.

"Good morning Bobby, are you hungry?"

"No. Not really."

"You have to eat something."

_Don't argue. _"Ok."

She tosses him the key and tells him to unlock only one hand. He obeys. He sits up in the bed as she places a tray of food on the bed.

Nicole opens the window next to the bed. "It's stuffy in here."

She leaves the room. He finds it difficult to eat everything on the tray. A half hour passes and she returns. He is not sure why but he hopes she will not get upset that he did not finish all the food.

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

His instincts are correct. "I can't eat anymore, my stomach is bothering me."

"So my food is making you sick?"

"I didn't say that." She does not respond she just looks at him, that cold dark stare that sends a shiver up his spine.

"Ok. I'll finish it."

"That's better." She leaves the room again.

With each mouthful his stomach is turning. He forces himself to eat. He finishes it all. He tries to position himself so that his stomach stops hurting, with each movement he feels nauseous.

She returns and smiles. "Well that's better, you ate everything." She sits down on the bed next to him, "What's the matter? You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, your lying!"

"Ok. I feel like I'm gonna puke and if you don't stop moving up and down on this bed I will."

"So, my food did make you sick?"

"No. I just ate too much, please stop moving."

"Well if you do throw up, I'm not cleaning it; you can just lay in it. I make you a nice lunch and you insult me."

_Oh god._

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings the food was great. I just ate too much. Please stop moving the bed."

"Alright Bobby, I accept your apology." She smiles at him, takes the plate and leaves the room.

_Please God don't let me puke. _

He tries to think of different things to take his mind off his stomach. After about thirty minutes, he starts to feel better and he lies down on the bed. He hears the outside door close.

_Where does she keep going?_

_I wonder how long it has been._

_Days, weeks. No, not weeks. _

He feels a cold breeze from the window and he starts to shiver. He has absolutely no way of keeping warm. He can hear the wind howl.

_If it is April, why is it so cold outside?_

_Mountains, maybe we are in the mountains._

_God where is she?_

_I hope she comes back soon._

**Later That Night**

Nicole enters the room and turns on the light. His eyes have been in the dark all day and he has to squint. He wants to tell her that it is good to see her but he says nothing. She does not speak to him she just moves slowly toward the bed. His eyes have finally become accustomed to the light. He looks up at her. She is wearing a white lace teddy.

_Wow, she looks hot. Stop it. Don't look at her._

She runs her fingers through his hair and then she then climbs over him to the other side of the bed.

_No not again._

He does manage to say something. "Nicole could you please close the window. It's cold in here." She gets up from the bed and closes the window. "Very cold night for April, they say it might snow." She gets back into the bed and as she gets under the covers, she touches his hand. "My you are cold." She moves closer and snuggles next to him. She lays her arm across his chest. She does not speak to him.

_If she is going to do something, I wish she would just do it._

His heart begins to beat faster. _What does she want?_

_Maybe I should talk to her._

_Talk, talk about what? Forget that._

_God what does she want? _He exhales and sighs.

_Damn she feels good._

_She smells good too._

He looks down at her and realizes that she is asleep. He thought he was uncomfortable before in this little bed, this is unbearable. He sleeps off and on throughout the night.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Day 6**

**Monday, April 24**

**8 AM**

He falls asleep in the early morning hours. Nicole leaves the bed around 6 AM.

He opens his eyes and the room has the right amount of light coming through the window. He rubs his breaded face then realizes his hands are free. Instead of feeling good about it, he panics. He does not move from the bed. He lies there waiting for her. It could have been an hour or two, he does not know. Nicole has a sweet smile on her face as she enters the room. "Good morning Bobby."

_I have always liked the way she says my name._

"It's ok, you can get up." He slowly sits up and then stands, not sure what to do next.

"I want you to take a shower and don't forget to shave. I have bought you some clothes, they're in the bathroom."

When he finishes his shower he shaves then puts on a clean t-shirt and sweatpants, he leaves the bathroom and sits back down on the bed. He looks up and Nicole is standing in the doorway. "You can come out here; I've made you something to eat."

He walks very slowly out of the bedroom, she walks ahead of him and he follows her. This is the first time he sees the rest of the house, very neat and clean. The room is small with two loveseats, coffee table and one end table. He does not see a TV but he does see a stereo system.

He follows her into the kitchen. She motions him to sit at the table. He sits down and she pours him a cup of coffee. Coffee tastes good, he is surprised, not sure why. He is not sure if he should talk, so he stays quite.

Nicole speaks first. "Is the coffee too strong?"

"No. It's fine."

"I hope you're hungry."

"I could eat a little."

While he sips his coffee, she opens the oven door and takes out a serving of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and black pudding, an English breakfast minus the mushrooms and baked beans. As she puts the food on the table she says, "As a child I never cared for mushrooms and baked beans." He had to admit it looked good.

"Eat as much as you can. I hope you enjoy it."

If anyone, who knows both Bobby and Nicole, saw this, they would not recognize either one of them. This can't be happening, was it reality or was it fantasy?

Bobby was awake, but his mind was in another place and time, he had already repressed many of the events of the last five days.

Nicole was being very sweet to him and he started to feel more comfortable. He enjoyed the meal, under normal circumstances, he would have eaten more but he got full quickly. He starts to feel tired and his headache was coming back. He asks if he can go lie down.

"Certainly, follow me."

She leads him to the larger bedroom, she points to the bed. "You may rest in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Bobby you'll be more comfortable in here."

"Thank you."

She turns and leaves him alone.

**Later That Afternoon**

Bobby sleeps for a few hours and is startled when he opens his eyes, he does not know where he is, he sits up quickly and then he sees Nicole at the door.

"I hope you had a restful sleep."

"Yes, I needed it." He rubs his forehead, "But I just can't seem to get rid of this headache." He gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom.

"Nicole…………. Nicole."

"Yes. Bobby."

"May I take two aspirin?"

"Of course."

He opens the bottle and takes out two pills. He finishes the water in the glass but he is still thirsty. As he leaves the bathroom, he notices Nicole sitting on the couch. He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of juice. He finishes the drink and as he leaves, Nicole grabs his arm. She pulls him close to her and he leans down to kiss her. Softy at first, then their tongues meet.

She breaks the kiss. "Bobby I want you to make love to me."

That sentence brings him back to reality. He shakes his head. _Make love to you, Oh God No, never. You do not even know what love is._

He takes her hand and moves back as if he wants to lead her somewhere, with all the energy he has he hits her as hard as he can in the face, she falls to the floor. He slowly walks to the couch and sits down. He can't believe how weak he feels. He starts to cough uncontrollably. His chest hurts along with a slight headache.

After his coughing subsides, he goes into the little bedroom and gets the handcuffs, puts the key in his pocket and walks over to her. He handcuffs her to one of those old-fashioned radiators.

He begins his search; he opens every drawer, and cabinet in the kitchen. He does not find any mail, and there is no phone. He looks in the closet of the larger bedroom. In the closet, he finds his suit jacket and as he checks the pockets, he finds his wallet. Lying on the floor, he sees his gun, phone, knife and badge. Also in the closet is a little black bag. Inside the bag is the sedative that she used on him. He fills the syringe and injects her with it.

"See how you like it, bitch."

He sits down on the couch and flips open the phone. He stares at it for a few seconds then hits the on button. The phone is dead. "Son of a bitch!" He rises quickly and throws the phone across the room. It hits the wall and breaks apart. He sits back down on the couch. _She has to have a cell phone here. _He decides to go back into the larger bedroom. He finds her cell phone in the dresser. He picks it up and hits the on button, he gets a signal. He starts to speak aloud.

"Ok, I have a phone. Who do I call? 911?"

"They'll ask. Where are you? I have no fucking idea."

"I know. I'll call." He pauses. "What's her name?"

"Shit! Alex? Alex, that doesn't sound right." He says shaking his head.

"Wait. That is it. That's her name."

"Phone number. Oh God. Wait a minute."

He opens his wallet and takes out a small laminated card. On the card are a list of names and cell phone numbers of at least twenty people.

"Alex's cell 212-555-1516."

After all the searching, he suddenly feels very tired, and his headache is starting to hurt his eyes. He dials her number.

When Bobby's head was hit with the gun butt, he suffered a mild traumatic brain injury. Since he has not had much sleep or proper nutrition his symptoms do not improve the longer he tries to move and speak he becomes irritable, he has trouble with his balance and his speed of thinking has decreased also a headache that won't go away along with memory problems.

**One Police Plaza**

**Captain Deakins Office**

"Anything new."

Alex shakes her head. "No, nothing it's as if he's vanished into thin air."

Logan sits down, "He's been taken by someone and we all know whom."

Carolyn passes Alex's desk and hears her cell phone ringing, she picks it up and goes into the captain's office. "Alex your cell."

"Thanks." She flips open the phone and the caller ID says UNKNOWN NUMBER.

"Hello."

"_Alex."_

"Oh my God, Bobby. Where are you?"

"_I don't know."_

"Are you hurt?"

"_My head hurts a little."_

She puts the phone on speaker.

"Is anyone there with you?"

"_Yes."_

"Who?"

"_Nicole."_

"Where is she?"

"_On the floor."_

He sounds tired and annoyed that she is asking all these questions, he pauses before he answers her questions as if he is trying to remember the words.

"Bobby why is she on the floor?"

"_I hit her."_

Through the phone they can hear him cringe in pain and his breathing gets heavy, the phone disconnects. "Bobby, Bobby! Shit he hung up."

Carolyn says. "Sounds like he passed out."

"Call him back." Deakins says.

"It was a no name cell phone, not his. We can't call him back and we can't trace it."

Deakins sits down at his desk. "If he called you once, he'll call you again."

"Well, she took him, but why?" Logan asks, not really expecting anyone to answer.

After about an hour, Bobby's headache has subsided and he sits up. He feels a little stronger and he walks to the bathroom and gets two more aspirin. He passes Nicole and she is awake, he ignores her. He goes into the kitchen for a glass of water and looks out the kitchen window for the first time.

"Trees."

"What did you say?"

"Trees, every window you look out of, all you see are trees."

"Are you going to leave me here on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's not very comfortable, this floor is very hard."

"So."

"May I please have a pillow and a blanket? And I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure." The handcuff routine, "Leave the door open."

"What."

"I said, leave the door open." She finishes in the bathroom and sits back down, the handcuff routine.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Day 6 **

**Monday, April 24**

**4:30 PM**

Bobby takes a walk around outside. Nicole didn't see him leave and when he returns he looks very pale and he's breathing heavy, he starts to cough as he walks toward the couch and sits down.

"Nasty cough. Where did you go?"

"I looked around outside."

"And."

"Nothing, there's nothing, I've never seen so many fucking trees in my life and now it's starting to rain."

"I think my nearest neighbor, I mean my only neighbor, is over a mile away, but which way, left or right?"

He just looks at her. _You bitch. I should have known better._He gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen for a drink. He passes her on his way; he pours some juice and stands over her to drink it. "Thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Really, that's too bad." He walks back to the couch and sits down. He tries to be mean to her but he caves, he goes into the kitchen and gets her some juice. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He unlocks one hand and gives her some juice and something to eat. "Thank you."

He sits back down on the couch. "Couldn't you let me sit on the couch?"

"No."

"I always thought you were a gentlemen, Bobby, I guess I was wrong."

"Oh Christ Nicole, give me a break." He leaves the room and goes into the bedroom to call Alex again. Nicole cannot move and she cannot hear the conversation.

**One Police Plaza**

Alex has her phone hooked up to a recorder. They wait for the phone to ring.

It rings, "Hello".

"_Alex."_

"Yes, are you alright, what happened.

"_My head was pounding and I couldn't think."_

"You sound a little better than before."

"_Yeah I got some sleep."_ He coughs. _"But I can't get rid of this headache."_

"Are you able to go outside?"

"_I did, but I couldn't see any houses, lights, nothing, I didn't want to walk too far, I'm not doing too well."_

She already knew that, he sounds very weak and tired, his manner of speaking is bland and unemotional and he sounds congested when he coughs.

"Can you tell me about the people who abducted you?"

"_It was three guys."_

"Where were you when they grabbed you?"

"_Jesus."_ He pauses. _"Bakery, near a bakery."_

"We found your car in front of an Arts and Crafts store, where is the bakery?"

Silence.

"Bobby."

"_What?" _Sounding irritated.

"Are you ok?"

"_Yeah I'm thinking, don't rush me."_

"I'm sorry."

"_Next to the florist."_

"We know that you went to the deli for coffee, were you planning on going anywhere after that." Silence. She does not say anything this time she waits.

"_The bank."_

"We didn't see a bank between your car and the deli."

"_It's the other way."_

"So when you left the deli you walked in the opposite direction of your car, that's why no one but Margie saw you." She pauses. "Bobby let's talk about the men, can you remember anything about any of them."

"_Just one_."

"What?"

"_Marty, I think his name was Marty."_

"Can you describe him?"

"_Short."_

"Compared to you or regular people."

"_Funny, regular people." _His responses are getting shorter and he takes a long time to answer.

"What color was his hair?"

"_Black."_

"Was his hair long or short?

"_Curly." _He starts to cough, uncontrollably again. "_I'll call you back." _He clicks off the phone.

Barek says. "That cough, it sounds like bronchitis, my dad just got over that, that's the same way he sounded."

Deakins says. "So when he left the deli he walked away from his car not toward it."

Alex says. "We only spoke with employees of stores between the deli and where his car was parked, we need to go back starting at the deli and walk in the other direction. Maybe someone saw something."

"You'd better find this mutt and soon."

Bobby goes into the bathroom, coughs violently, and spits out in the toilet. His head is starting to throb again. He takes two aspirin and then he lies down on the couch. He lies there for a while and his headache subsides.

**Day Seven**

**Tuesday, April 25**

**8 AM**

The next morning Alex and Carolyn return to the neighborhood. There first stop the bakery. Alex does the introductions. "Good morning, I'm Detective Eames this is Detective Barek, we'd like to speak to the employee or employees who were working here last Wednesday morning."

"That would be Crystal and Lynda."

"By any chance are they working now?"

"Only Crystal is here today, I'll get her, be right back."

Alex does the introductions again. "Is something wrong?"

Alex holds up a photo of Bobby. "Do you remember seeing this man last Wednesday morning?"

"Yes I did, he didn't come in the store and he usually comes in on Saturday. I saw him talking with three men." She points. "Out there, it's really weird but the reason I noticed them was that one of the guys looked just my uncle."

"How do you mean?"

"The guy had curly black hair and he was the shortest one, for a second I thought it was him."

"Can you describe the other two men?"

"One guy was young, he kept walking around the other guys like his butt was on fire and the other guy had gray hair and he did most of the talking."

"Did you see them leave?"

"Yes, they all got in the car and drove away."

"Do you know what kind of car?"

"No, it was black, that's all I know."

"We would appreciate it if you could come down to the station and look through some mug books."

"Sure I get off at three."

Alex hands Crystal her card. "Thank you Crystal, we'll see you later this afternoon."

When they return to the station Deakins sees them and exits his office. "Any luck?"

"Yes, the woman who works at the bakery remembers seeing Bobby talking with three men. One of the men she described matches Bobby' description of Marty. She is coming in later to look at photos."

**Tuesday**

**April 26**

**10 AM**

He sleeps on and off throughout the night, he gets up at least three times to take aspirin. He looks over at Nicole and she is lying down with her eyes closed.

_She looks so sweet. You would never know the evil that is in there_.

She hears him moving around and opens her eyes.

"Good morning Bobby."

"Yeah right." He looks at her with such contempt. Not really wanting to talk to her, but he has to ask. "Nicole, where are we?" Silence. "You have to tell me where we are, I don't want to die here, do you?" Silence. He stands up, walks over to her and sits down. "Nicole, where are we?"

"I don't want to go to prison again."

"Well after everything you've done, don't you think you deserve it?"

"Have you ever thought about disappearing Bobby?" Silence. Nicole continues, "I've thought about it many times but I've never tried."

"I don't want to talk about this, I feel miserable enough, tell me where we are!"

"So, you have thought about, haven't you?"

"Do you think it would be possible for us to talk about the same thing?"

"You keep changing the subject, not me."

"Goddamnit Nicole, you frustrate the hell out of me!"

"You haven't answered my question Bobby."

"Yes, I used to think about it sometimes."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Not intentionally."

"Tell me."

"You tell me something about one of the men you hired."

Nicole pauses and then says. "The short one, his name is Mickey, Mickey Bonner, tell me."

"If he's confronted will he talk?"

"Yes out of the three of them, he would crack, but they have to find him, tell me."

"Not now, I have to make a phone call." He stands up and almost loses his balance; he looks over at her, "That better be his name."

"It is, but when you're done, it's your turn."

Alex's phone rings. "Eames."

"_Alex."_

"Bobby do you feel any better?"

"_No not really, but the guy I told you about."_

"You mean Marty."

"_Yeah, it's not Marty, its Mickey, Mickey Bonner."_

"How did you find that out?"

"_Tit for tat."_

She laughs. "You're something else."

"_Please find him fast."_

"We will."

"_Have __Logan__ talk to him, if you know what I mean."_

Mike smiles. "No problem Bobby, I'll take care of it."

"_See you guys soon, I'll call later." _The phone clicks off.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Day 7**

**Tuesday, April 25**

**9 AM**

Alex checks Mickey Bonner's name in the police database. Michael David Bonner is 37 years old. He is a small time offender, mostly petty theft, illegal gambling and one bust for possession of drugs. He has been married twice, no children but he does like to gamble. His last known address is in the Bronx.

The three detectives arrive at his apartment by 11 am. Alex knocks on the door. They do not announce themselves, no answer. The elevator door opens and a fifty something woman exits.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Alex says. "Do you know Mickey Bonner?"

"Sure."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"I think the last time I saw him might have been Sunday, I'm not sure."

"Any idea where he might have gone?"

"No, I just know his name to say hello in the hall, nothing more."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye."

They stand in silence until Carolyn says. "Maybe he's spending his money."

Mike says. "I'll go back to the station and put the word out in Atlantic City and Connecticut, but somebody has to stay here."

"Not a problem. I'll stay."

"I'll stay with you Alex."

"Keep me posted, I'll be back in a few hours to relive one of you." Mike says as he walks down the hallway.

Alex and Carolyn get into the SUV and park it where they can keep an eye on the front door. Alex says. "There's a deli, I could go for a coffee."

"Coffee sounds good,"

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. Not now."

"I'll be right back."

Alex returns with two large coffees. "Thanks Alex."

"Oh that tastes good. I haven't done this in awhile."

"Me either, good thing it's a nice day."

They stay silent for a while. Carolyn looks over at Alex and she can see the fear and anger in her face. "Don't worry we'll find him, he'll be alright."

"He hasn't called since this morning, I'm worried, he sounded so weak and tired the last time we spoke and I keep thinking that maybe she's poisoned him."

"He's done everything that he can do, in his condition. Now it's our turn, hell even Logan is ready to kick some ass."

"Then why did he act the way he did at Bobby's house that morning?'

"That's his way of saying to you. Hey Alex there's nothing to worry about everything is gonna be fine."

Alex smiles. "He's been my partner longer than any other I've had, in the beginning I didn't think I'd last two months with this guy, it was hard, but then I realized what a great guy he is, he just has his own way of looking at things. I've learned a lot from him, and I think I've taught him a thing or two."

"He certainly isn't your typical cop, but when we all worked together last year. I was impressed with his insight. He sees more than just the evidence; it's like he gets into their heads and almost sees and feels what they do."

"Now Mike he's a good cop, hell I think he's calmed down a bit since we partnered together. People look at him, I must admit I did too, and think what an arrogant, insensitive clod, but looks are deceiving, he's nothing like that, he's just a very emotional guy and never lets anything simmer to long. If he's pissed he lets you know it."

"You know Carolyn in a way their a lot alike."

"They're both tall and you know what that means." They laugh like two teenage girls at a slumber party.

"Nice looking."

"Intelligent."

"Bobby is a gentlemen, he's sweet and charming, like a big ole teddy bear."

Mike has a certain degree of charm, but sweet, I think it's there but he doesn't show it."

"Alex, that reminds me of the first time I was introduced to Bobby, he stood up, put his hand out and said, it's very nice to meet you, then he flashed one of the sweetest smiles I have ever seen and when I looked up I saw those warm brown eyes looking at me and I thought WOW. Mike on the other hand said, and I quote, Hey how ya doing."

They both laugh as Alex says. "Damn I knew I shouldn't have gotten such a big coffee, now I have to pee."

"You had to mention peeing; now I have to go."

"I can't hold it, I'll be right back."

She heads for the deli where she bought the coffee, when she returns Carolyn exits the vehicle and says. "My turn."

Around 4 pm, Mike returns, and Mickey shows up at almost the same time. Mike says. "I'll go around back, you two follow him in." The two women follow Mickey inside and wait until he puts the key into the lock, before announcing who they are. "Mickey Bonner."

"Yeah."

"Police, turn around and put your hands against the wall, you're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Kidnapping."

Mike walks down the hallway and stands in front of Mickey; he puts his arm around Mickey's shoulders. "Come on Mickey, let's take a walk."

Alex walks over to Logan and whispers. "No Mike not here, lets get him to the station, we have to do this right."

Mike looks over to his partner and then toward Alex, getting nods from both women.

"Sure, Ok." Mike escorts Mickey to the SUV.

**One Police Plaza**

**5 PM **

Captain Deakins sees his detectives walking through the squad room with a short, black curly haired man.

"Is this the mutt?"

"Yes it is."

"I'll call Carver."

After they book him, they lead him to the interrogation room. ADA Ron Carver and Captain Deakins enter the observation room to listen. Alex starts the questioning. "We have evidence to prove that you and two of your associates kidnapped a friend of mine."

Mickey says nothing. Alex shows Mickey a photo of Bobby, "Where is he Mickey?" He just looks at the photo and keeps quite. "We have a witness who can place you on the street talking with Detective Goren the morning he disappeared, so since we found you, the other two guys are gravy, we have enough to put this all on you."

Mickey is starting to get scared. Alex looks over at Mike, he gets up from his seat and picks up a chair and sets it next to Mickey, in a voice barley above a whisper. "When my two partners," Pointing in the direction of Carolyn and Alex. "Followed you into the building, I went around to the back, you know it's dark back there, no windows, no witnesses, just brick walls that can do nasty things to someone's head."

In a scared and excited voice, he blurts out. "It was that psycho English bitch, it was her idea, we just had to get him there, that's all, she never told us what she was going to do."

Alex says. "We already know about Nicole, where did you take him?"

"It's a little house up in the woods, in upstate NY; it takes over four hours to get there."

"What's the name of the town?"

"Hanker--Hawker, I don't remember," Looking at Mike. "I swear, but I know how to get there."

Within the hour, the three detectives along with Captain Deakins escort Mickey to a waiting vehicle. Following them are two police cruisers. They pass the entering Hawkinsville sign around 10 PM. Mike is driving and Alex and Carolyn have fallen asleep, Mickey's voice wakes them up."This is the town."

"Mike do you see any houses?"

"No, Captain."

"It's up there."

Deakins asks him. "Where?"

Mickey points to the mountain. "Up there."

Mike gives Mickey a look of total disgust. "Terrific."

"I've never been up here at night."

Mike says. "So."

Alex taps his shoulder. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't think I can find the house in the dark."

Alex screams. "What!"

"Let me pull over." Mike parks in the grocery store parking lot. Mickey sits very still while four sets of eyes are staring at him.

"We're waiting." Alex says.

"You can't see the house from the main road that goes through the mountain, there's this little dirt road that leads to the house. Can't you see how dark it is up there?"

Carolyn, pointing toward the store, "Maybe the owners of this store know where she lives."

Alex and Carolyn get out of the car and knock on the Allen's door. Tom answers. "Yes. May I help you?"

"We're very sorry to bother you sir, but we're trying to find a friend of ours." Alex takes out a photo of Nicole.

"Elizabeth."

Alex looks at Carolyn. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Sure." He points. "Up there."

"Do you know which house?"

"No, I've never been up there, only two houses up there, and you can't see them from the road. The people who live up there, that's the way, they want it."

"Aren't there any landmarks or mailboxes?"

"No, they all pick up their mail right here, the only way to find the house is to find the dirt road leading to it, unless you know exactly where you're going, I don't think you'll find it in the dark."

"Thank you. Is there any place around here that we could stay for the night?"

"Sure, just go back that way and you'll see the Monroe Motel."

"Thank you sir, Goodnight."

"Goodnight.

Alex turns quickly and heads back to the SUV. "I don't believe this, leave it to that bitch to have a house in the middle of fucking nowhere, goddamn her!"

"You." She points at Mickey. "You fucking moron didn't you realize it was going to be dark when we got up here." She runs over to the passenger side door and opens it. "Get out. Get out of the car!" She grabs his arm and pulls him as hard as she can. He falls to the ground and she starts to kick him. "Goddamn you, you son of a bitch!"

Mike runs over and grabs Alex from behind. "Alex, stop it!" She struggles to get free. "Alex stop! Calm down!" She stops struggling and Mike lets her go. She never lifts her head up as she gets into the back of the vehicle. Carolyn follows her. She sits next to Alex, puts her arm around her shoulder, and holds her as she cries.

Mike walks over to Deakins. "I think we should take a ride up there, we'll use one of the cruisers floodlights."

"Yeah let's give it a shot."

"Get up you slime, we're going for a ride."

The Captain opens Alex's door and tells her the plan. She nods her head and the two women get into the police cruiser. Mike does the driving as Mickey sits in the front seat. They follow the one lane road up the mountain. Mike is driving very slowly; the road is narrow and windy. "It's major dark up here. I can't believe people actually live up here."

"I told you it would be too dark to see."

"Shut up, the only words I want to here from your mouth is, there's the road." Mickey is not able to find the road. "Alex should we try again?"

"Yes, let's go again." They drive up the dark mountain road once more with no success.

"Alex?"

"No, tomorrow, let's find that motel."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Day 7**

**Tuesday, April 25 **

**10:30 PM**

"You look a little green, Bobby."

"My head feels like it's going to explode." He goes into the kitchen gets some ice from the freezer and wraps the cubes up in a towel, lies down on the couch and puts the towel to his head.

"Bobby?" He does not answer. She calls him name a little louder, "Bobby?"

"What? What do you want?"

"I have to pee."

"Oh Christ." Her left hand is handcuffed her left is free. He gets the gun then tosses her the key. She returns. "Give me the key."

She sits back down and cuffs her one hand, he might have a headache but he knows enough to check her cuffs. He returns to the couch. "Bobby."

"What? What now?"

"Nothing really I just want to talk."

"Jesus, Nicole give me a break, can't you just sit there and be quite?"

"You never told me about the time you unintentionally tried to disappear."

"Well, I'm not about to tell you now, can you please stop talking."

"It's just that I'm bored."

"Will you shut the hell up?"

"God what a grouch. Why don't you put some music on?"

"If I put music on will you be quite?"

"Yes."

He gets up from the couch and turns on the radio. Each movement causes him to cringe in pain. She keeps quite.

**Wednesday **

**April 26**

**Day 8**

**6 AM **

Alex has been up most of the night just waiting for the sun to rise. When the first ray of sun appears Alex starts knocking on every ones door. Everyone is dressed and ready to go within the hour. Mike does the driving again. Mickey sits in the front seat and stares out the window looking for the second dirt road. He feels everyone's eyes on him and he starts to panic, he knows where it is, at least he thinks he does.

"There, see it, its there."

Mike looks. "Where? I don't anything."

"Stop the car, right there, see it."

"Jesus the bushes are closing in on the side of the road, no wonder we couldn't see it last night."

Mike pulls the SUV into the dirt road and after about two minutes of driving a little house appears behind a group of trees. Alex is the first one out of the vehicle. She runs up the stairs, onto the porch and opens the door. Everyone follows her in and Mike grabs a hold of Mickey and escorts him into the house. She sees Nicole on the floor and she smiles.

"Bobby, Bobby." He sits up on the couch and she runs over to him and gives him a hug that does not surprise anyone. They speak but no one can hear what they are saying.

"Alex, goddamnit, it's so good to see you."

"Are you alright?"

"I've had better days."

"I'm sorry I took so long." She holds him tighter.

"I never doubted that you'd get here."

"I was so worried. And when you didn't call back yesterday I got so scared."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, the phone died."

"You don't have to apologize."

He holds her tighter. "I would have been here sooner." She breaks the hug and holds his arms. "But you never told me where you were. I had to rely on Mickey."

He laughs and then he starts to cough. "Oh Bobby I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, it feels good to laugh." They embrace again.

"Hey Alex."

"Yeah."

"Did you know that there are other people in the room?"

Whispering, "I know, I just don't want to let you go, not yet."

They hold on to each other for a few more moments. They finally break the hug and she sits down next to him and lays her hand on top of his.

"Wait till you see the road we had to take to get up here it's like a roller coaster. We were here last night but we couldn't see anything in the dark."

Bobby looks at Mike and points towards Mickey. "What happened to his face?"

"Not me. Alex."

He gives her a puzzled look. "I'll tell you later. Come on Bobby let's get the hell out of here."

She grabs his arm and he slowly gets up from the couch. Mike and the Captain walk over and each man grabs one of his arms and leads him out the door into the vehicle. Nicole does not speak as she is taken into custody. She is escorted out of the house and into one of the police cruisers. They drive down the mountain Bobby says looking out the window. "Good thing I didn't try to walk down here."

As they pass the grocery store Mike pulls into the parking lot again, goes into the store, and asks for directions to the nearest hospital. He gets back into the SUV. "Rome Hospital, in Boonsville. The man inside says it's about 25 minutes from here."

**Wednesday **

**April 26 **

**8 AM**

After Bobby is admitted, the doctor walks into the waiting room and he is surrounded within minutes. "He has a nasty bump on his head, and without proper nutrition and rest he has had a chronic headache, he's dehydrated and he had a fever of 103 when he was admitted, as of five minutes ago it has gone down to 101, he also has bronchitis. I want him to stay here for a couple of days; he just needs complete bed rest. He has just fallen asleep, so why don't you four go get something to eat and by the time you come back he should be awake."

"Thank you doctor."

**11:30 AM**

Bobby wakes up in the hospital and is startled by the nurse who is injecting something into his IV.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright. What's that?"

"This?" She lifts up the tube. "This is your lunch."

He smiles. "Could you please turn off the light in here?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." He rubs his eyes then starts to move around in the bed.

"What' the matter?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

She points. "It's over there."

"All the way over there."

"Well if you aim just right you might be able to get it in from here." He laughs and then he starts to cough. "I'm sorry. Try to sit up. Here let me help you."

"What the hell."

"You have bronchitis."

"That's why my chest feels like someone is sitting on it."

"Are you ready to get up? She grabs hold of his arm. "If you feel like you can't stand please let me know and I will get someone to help you. You have to take the IV pole with you."

He finishes in the bathroom and walks very slowly back to the bed. "Jesus I feel like I just walked five miles. It was only, what, fifteen feet away."

He starts to cough then lies back down in the bed. "Where am I?"

"At Rome Memorial Hospital in Boonsville. Your friends brought you and that woman here early this morning."

A strange feeling goes through his body. "The woman. Where is she?"

"Down the hall."

"Is she there alone?"

"No, there's a policeman outside her door."

"Besides your friends have been here most of the morning. And Detective Eames has been in to see you twice but you've been asleep."

She walks toward the door. "You try and get some rest and don't worry. You are going to be fine. I'll be back a little later."

He falls asleep and when he wakes about two hours later, the room is dark and he thinks that he is in the little bedroom. He stares at the door waiting for Nicole to come in. The door opens and a small figure enters the room. His heart starts to race and he can feel the color drain from his face. He turns his head away from the door. He does not want to look at her. _Why doesn't she just leave me alone?_

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Day 8**

**Wednesday, April 26 **

**2 PM **

The figure takes two steps into the room. "Why is it so dark in here?"

_Alex, thank you god_.

The light goes on. "Oh good you're awake."

He is perspiring and he is very pale, she takes some tissues from the box on the table and wipes his face, "Are you ok? Is there something I can get for you?"

"I'm ok; it's just a little warm in here."

"Are the lights bothering your eyes? You're squinting; do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"No, keep them on."

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little." He pauses. "The nurse told me that Nicole's down the hall."

"Not any more."

He opens his eyes wide and his heart starts to race. "What do you mean? Not anymore."

Alex notices that her 6 foot 4 partner, who always carries himself with confidence, looks just like he has seen a ghost. She walks around the room. "After we had breakfast I came back here to see you if you were awake, while Logan, Barek and the Captain made arrangement for her to spend the night at the Boonsville Jail. They are at the jail with her now; we're planning on taking her back to the city tomorrow."

"Are you going back with them?"

"No, I'm going to stay here until you're ready to go home."

"You don't have to stay."

"I know, but I want to, after everything that's happened, you think I'm going to leave you here alone."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

The door opens again and the trio walks in. They all have smiles on their faces. Deakins says, "Hey you're awake, how do you feel?"

"Not bad, thanks guys for everything."

Mike walks over to Bobby, "No problem."

Deakins walks closer to the bed. "Bobby you should have seen Nicole this morning, all the shit we have on her and she struts her stuff like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth."

"She always looks like that, it's amazing, sweet on the outside………………evil on the inside."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly gets solemn. "He needs his rest guys."

The Captain pats him on his shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow before we leave."

Mike extends his hand, "Have a good night Bobby. See you tomorrow."

Carolyn leans down and gives him a peck on his cheek. "I hope you feel better real soon."

"We're going back to the motel, are you coming Alex?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

Alex starts to walk around the room not really looking at him, "During the time you were gone the Captain put me on a case with a Detective Lawrence Bollar, ever heard of him?

"No."

"Me either, anyway, I needed to keep occupied, but Jesus Christ, out of all the detectives in Major Case he partnered me with one of the most boring people god ever created. I will bet you that he has not noticed that I'm not there, talk about unsociable. I thought you were bad when we first partnered together." He smiles. "This guy is worse, can you believe it?"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, cause it sounds like a shot?"

She smiles. "All he ever talks about is the case, that's it, never even asks if I have any thoughts, so let him finish up by himself, I think he likes it better that way."

"Are you nervous about something?

"No, why?"

"You're babbling."

"I am not."

"Yeah you are."

Bobby probably knows this woman better than he probably knows any other person on the planet and he is sure that she has something on her mind. He knows that she has say something.

"I'm not babbling." She stops walking around the room and sits down on the bed. She takes his hand in hers. "It's just that, I missed you, I never thought I could miss anyone so much and I was so afraid that I wasn't going to see you again." Tears start to well up. "I tried so hard to stay focused on everything, you know, the act like a cop crap, but every time you called you just sounded weaker and sicker each time, I thought that she may have poisoned you and by the time I found you it would be too late."

He puts his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her close to him. She lays her head down on his chest and he runs his fingers through her hair. "If any man has someone like you for a friend he has to be one of the luckiest guys in the world." He holds her tighter, "I never realized it before, am I that much of an ass?"

"No, Bobby you're just a guy." He smiles as he kisses the top of her head.

She lifts up her head and sits in the chair next to the bed, not letting go of his hand. "The doctor says you need to get all the rest you can, I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

**The End? No**

**Transition **

**The Aftermath**

On Friday, Bobby leaves the hospital. Alex drives him home and stays with him until she is satisfied that he is settled. She visits him every night, usually between 6 and 7 PM, and they eat dinner. She makes his doctor's appointments, and to make sure he keeps them, she drives him. Bobby appreciates the attention and Alex seems to enjoy being the boss.

His mood is pleasant and he is recovering quickly, as if nothing had happened to him almost three weeks ago.

While he is recuperating, Carver issues arrest warrants for Nicole in the abduction of Gwen Chapel and the murder of Bernard Fremont (AKA) Thierry Gerrvais. With these extra charges Nicole is denied bail, and it will keep her behind bars for as long as possible, the other two accomplices involved in the kidnapping have yet to be apprehended.

Alex, Logan and Barek have since been trying to find the whereabouts of the other two men, they keep hitting brick walls.

The grand jury does not indict Nicole for Gwen's abduction.

Carver offers Mickey a deal, give up the other two men and he will receive a 10-year sentence with the possibility of parole after three years. Mickey takes the deal.

They finally get a lead on the whereabouts of Stanley Victor Coffield, 41 and Joshua Peter Hanson, 22, not being very bright men, they stick together after Mickey and Nicole are arrested, thinking there is safety in numbers. They are arrested at the Longview Bar in the Bronx; they lawyer up as soon as they arrive at the station.

Carver offers a deal to Stan and Josh if they are willing to testify against Nicole. They agree with a plea of a 25-year sentence with the possibility of parole after 10 years.

Bobby is given the ok to return to work the following Monday.

He gets up early for his first day back, he also feels nervous, not sure why. He showers and heads out the door, the same route he took over three weeks ago. He stops off at the same coffee shop. Margie is delighted to see him.

"It's great to see you Bobby."

"Thanks Margie, you look like you've got a tan."

"Yes, George and I took a trip to Florida last week, the kids insisted on it. They gave it to us as an anniversary gift and we had a wonderful time."

"It shows. Will it be a once a year event now?"

"I hope so. Do you want a coffee for Alex?"

"Of course, thank you."

She hands him the coffee.

"Thanks Margie, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bobby, have a good day."

Man, I have walked into this building a million times, why does it feel so weird. He exits the elevator and goes right to his desk. He puts Alex's coffee on her desk and sits down. Five minutes go by and Alex comes in, she smiles at the sight of her partner back at his desk and the cup of coffee.

"Thanks Bobby, I missed Margie's coffee."

Throughout the day, people have been greeting him with handshakes and pats on the back. He does not do much the first week just Alex's, Logan and Barek's paperwork, pertaining to Nicole's case.

Deakins informs him that the grand jury does not indict Nicole for Bernard Fremont (AKA) Thierry Gerrvais murder.

Early Sunday morning Alex and Bobby receive the case that will change their relationship forever.

**Please Read Transition**


End file.
